Somewhere Else, Across the Sea
by AllieSMG
Summary: OC/MiB oneshot. A look at MiB's life those 30 years that he lived at the village through a childhood friend, Diana.


A/n: The name of the Man in Black has been revealed by the writers to be "Samuel".

Diana sat in the sand, her dark, tangled hair blowing slightly in the breeze. She watched the waves, staring into the sea as someone would in deep contemplation. Her knees were tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around them snugly. She felt at peace here. Just down the beach from her village, it was in this spot that she did most of her thinking. Sitting in the warm sand with the crash of the ocean's waves in her ears, she felt almost as if it were only her and the island when she was here.

She'd been going to the same place ever since she could remember.

"_What are you thinking about?" A dark haired boy appeared her shoulder. _

_A young, 14 year old, Diana, looked back from her seated position with a smile. "Nothing. Just the island…"_

"_The island," he repeated skeptically. "You always think about the island, Di." He retorted, feigning disapproval._

_She shifted her body and turned to face him, resting her elbow on her knee, her chin in her hand. "Well, what do you think about then?" She teased, her eyes meeting his expectantly. _

"_More," _

"_What do you mean?"She scrunched her brow and cocked her head to the side.  
_

_The boy sat down in the sand with her and matched her previous stare into the ocean. "Don't you ever think that there's more out there? We had to come from somewhere. You know what the men say - our mothers came here on a ship. Where did they come from? What's out there? Don't you want to go, Diana?" His words spilled out progressively faster and his eyes shone with excitement as he spoke. _

"_I don't know," she shrugged, "…I guess I don't really think about it". _

"_Why not?" he asked incredulously. _

_She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders again. "I like it here, Sam". _

"Diana," a deep voice accompanied by a firm hand on her shoulder snapped her from her hypnotic gaze. "we've found another one," he said quickly, trying to contain a child-like excitement.

"What?"

"Another place where metal behaves strangely. It was so close all this time, Diana! Not a mile from the last one".

She shook her head, confused. "What does that mean?"

"We're finding them closer. It has to mean something," he paused, "…the men have been talking. Some of them believe that we these places hold some type of power." He chose his next words carefully, "a power that we can use one day to leave the island,"

"These places will allow you to leave… How could that be, Sam? You sound crazy," she replied with a dismissive chuckle.

"It's _not _crazy," he took a deep breath and sat next to her. " I'm not the only one who wants to leave, Di… You've said it yourself, something about these places - this island - is special. These are smart men who've thought about this for years. There has to be a way-"

"But how can you just _leave _everything here, Sam? It's our home,"

"I'm not meant to be here, Diana,"

"You don't know _where _you're meant to be," she reminded him in a voice that sounded annoyingly like his mother's, staring into his blue eyes.

Samuel sighed. "I want to find out."

"_We don't belong here_,"

"_Where?" _

"_Here. On this island," the boy clarified, absentmindedly fumbling with a stick in his hand, drawing outlines of land in the sand as they walked. _

"_What do you mean we don't belong here?" Diana laughed. "This is our home"._

"_We should be somewhere else… across the sea. It's where we came from, it's our real home"._

"_You don't even know what's across the sea, Sam"._

_He dropped the stick and looked at her. "Then where did the ship come from?" _

"_I don't know," she admitted, "I suppose we came from across the sea…but why would you want to leave?" _

_"Why would you want to stay?" __He took a minute, now running his fingers through the sand before looking back up into her eyes. __"I'm going there one day. I'm leaving," Sam said with conviction. _

_Diana's head shot up. "No, you are not leaving me here all alone!" _

_Sam smirked and laughed. "You have to come __with me__," he said as if it were obvious._

"Our people have been there. The older ones have died before they had the chance to go back…"

"You don't even know if this will work, metal sticking to strange rocks? What does this all even mean?"

"I don't know yet... but I have to try, Di," he took her hand in his, resting it on his lap and she looked down, biting her lip.

For a long moment they sat in silence. This wasn't a new argument. Samuel had talked about leaving the island as long as Diana had known him, from the time when they were both 13 years old and he had first stumbled upon her in the jungle, when he had first come to their village. She had humored him, never understanding his thirst to leave the only home they had ever known, but she had never expected him to find a way to leave. It was a boy's dream and she had treated it as such, it shouldn't upset her. But the last few years, some of the other men in the village had taken to his ideas as well. She feared that it was becoming more than a foolish thought, it was becoming a plan.

They both stared straight ahead, once again becoming mesmerized by the waves.

"…So where is it?" She spoke finally, looking at him with a half smile, clearly defeated.

She allowed herself to be pulled from the sand to her feet, taking one, last look at the water. There was nothing but sea for as far as she could see from any part of the island.

They couldn't really leave, could they?

A/n: Special thanks to **Kuliet4Ever** and **LittletonPace** for inspiring me to write this and helping me out so much. You can see my MiB/Diana videos in my youtube account found in my profile or by searching "**SassyLostie**" on youtube. Let me know what you think!


End file.
